


遇见你03

by Sourplum_D114



Category: ROCHAN - Fandom, SF9 (Band), 路澯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourplum_D114/pseuds/Sourplum_D114
Kudos: 2





	遇见你03

温热的水滑过姜澯熙白嫩的皮肤，宽肩细腰长腿，姜澯熙自己也忍不住要夸奖自己一番。姜澯熙随意地冲了一会儿，仔仔细细地洗头发，金路云总是喜欢乘人不备对自己的头发下手，又抓又摸，甚至要啃一口，躲都躲不开。姜澯熙顺手抓了个柠檬味道的沐浴露，往身上胡乱抹开，摸到下体的时候，发觉它有点要抬头的迹象。  
“看来你也好久没有释放了啊。”跟金路云在一个宿舍怎么释放啊？小澯熙有点欲哭无泪。  
姜澯熙修长的手指握住自己秀气的分身，缓缓动起了手腕，随着喘息声的加重，手上的速度和力量也逐渐加重。

“......” 金路云没想到姜澯熙在浴室里。  
“......”姜澯熙没想到金路云这么快就回来了。  
此时的姜澯熙更加欲哭无泪，恨不得钻进排水孔，尴尬和羞愧染红了姜澯熙的脸，连带着脖子和耳根。温水哗啦啦地流下来，滑过姜澯熙的肩膀和腰身，沐浴露的泡沫堆积在脚下，姜澯熙多么希望自己也能像沐浴露一样不留痕迹地流入下水道。  
姜澯熙的手还握着那什儿，已经有点要软的趋势了。空气凝滞了十秒钟，姜澯熙不知道自己该遮下面还是遮上面，干脆遮住脸？没等姜澯熙想出答案做出动作，金路云长腿一迈走进浴室。  
“哥哥来帮你。”金路云把姜澯熙推到墙上，冰凉的触感激的姜澯熙抖了一抖，“凉么？哥哥会让你热起来的。”姜澯熙刚要反抗，金路云的大手就握住了姜澯熙的下体。  
“放开我！”  
金路云顾不了那么多了，握着小澯熙的手快速的上上下下，时不时地用大拇指搔刮马眼。姜澯熙对这一套很受用，身子弯成了一只虾米，双手无助地搂着金路云的脖子，像是快要溺水的人抓着救命稻草。  
“啊...啊啊...放开我啊，求求你，学长。”  
“学长这样做难道澯尼不舒服吗？”金路云加快了手上的速度，舔舐姜澯熙的耳廓，柔软的唇在姜澯熙脖子附近，最终在耳垂附近落户，轻轻舔咬肉乎乎的耳垂，顺带往姜澯熙耳朵里呼气，热乎乎的，激的姜澯熙寒毛直立，下体又硬了几分。  
“澯尼啊，叫哥哥。”金路云半引诱半请求地说道。  
“求你了，放过我吧。”姜澯熙眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，眼看着就要汇成雨滴落下来。  
“澯熙不听话呢。”金路云惩罚一般地跪下去，一口含住姜澯熙脆弱的地方，慢慢的吞吐舔舐。  
“啊－－”姜澯熙忍住要发泄的欲望，抓着金路云的头发尖叫。  
金路云软软的舌头扫过柱身，用牙齿轻轻咬姜澯熙的龟头，姜澯熙腿软的快要站不住了，眼泪顺着红扑扑的脸蛋流下来，一半是羞一半是爽。金路云用舌尖用力舔舐精口，时不时轻轻嘬一嘬，一只手托着姜澯熙肉乎乎的屁股，另一只手不忘揉捏两个囊袋。  
“啊——哥哥，求求你，我要射——” 金路云用力一吸，姜澯熙精关失守，浓稠的精液悉数射进了金路云嘴里。失神又失身的姜澯熙万念俱灰，靠着墙滑坐到地上。金路云吐掉姜澯熙的精华，看着红了眼圈的姜澯熙心里有点不落忍，在姜澯熙湿漉漉的头发上轻轻一吻。  
“帮你清理么？”  
“滚。”姜澯熙狠狠剜了金路云一眼，金路云只好悻悻地走出浴室。  
姜澯熙呆坐在浴室里，觉得刚刚的场景很相似，又想起前段时间KTV强吻事件，委屈地直掉眼泪。


End file.
